


Little one

by MMH



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula need good parents, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, Why not a spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH/pseuds/MMH
Summary: After running form Zuko in the search Azula meets a spirit in the forest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Little one

There was a human is the forest. Strange, most humans were smart enough to know not to go here. But not this one, this was walking through the forest, her movements were eretic and wild. She scared away the smaller spirits in her rampage through the forest. She had fire like some humans did, the ones who burned down forest like the one he called home. She hadn’t used it yet, but he could sense it her. The burning passion that those creatures had, she had that in spades. It didn’t matter though, he was one of the strongest spirits in the forest. He would scare the human away like he had done many times before.

Slowly he walked through the trees towards her, low growling noises came from the back of his throat. She looked around trying to find the source of the noise. He revealed himself, standing on his hind legs, letting out a furious howl. This howl had sent many humans running, leaving the forest behind never to return. The human however didn’t run, she looked at him eyes burning with fury, then let out a scream of her own. It was a scream like he had never heard before, filled with fury, sadness and pain. She screamed and screamed until her voice went out. The human stumbled and fell. She didn’t get up again. 

The spirit was confused about the human who laid at his feet. The human who wasn’t scared of him. The screams she had utter didn’t even seem meant for him. Her rage it was unfocused, like it only existed to keep her going. 

He walked toward her, pressing is snout against her face. She was only a child he realised, the way she carried herself made her seem grown, but he could see her now. Just a child. Alone, he wondered if she had any were to go. 

The spirit had had a long life, Longer than any human in this world. He had never longed for company. Spirits didn’t have children, not like other creatures at least. Spirits didn’t grow like mortal creatures. There were childlike spirits of course but they weren’t really children. Sometimes other spirit would take them, raise them, keep them safe. He never really saw the need. But this child, he had seen something in her eyes, heard something in her screams. 

He had made his decision. He scooped the child up in his arms and carried her into the woods. She would be his and he would raise her right. 

The child groaned in her sleep and curreld herself closer to his chest. Don’t worry little one, he thought, i’ll take care of you now. 

-x-

Little one woke up with the dawn every day. Then got up walked through the forest, he followed her. She walked all day until she was too tired to walk and collapsed on the ground. he would join her the making sure she was safe. During the day he scared other spirits away and led her towards berris she could eat. Little one walked and walked every day for months. Until one day she stopped in a clearing near a mountain. In the middle was a small lake. She knelt down at the water's edge and stared at the water. He made himself comfortable on the ground. He didn’t always understand his child and not for the first time he wondered what she was walking towards.

The sun was almost setting when she stood up and walked towards him and collapsed against him burying her head in his fur. Her body started to shake as sobbes wrecked her body. He let her cry, hoping his presence would soothe her. 

She looked up, rubbing her eyes. She stared at him for a long time. 

“Will you stay?” she asked, her voice sounding hoarse.

It was the first time she had ever spoken to him, yet her voice sounded familiar. The question shook him at his core. Of Course he would stay, she was his little one, he would never leave her. He wrapped his paw around her, pulling her close. No, he wouldn’t leave her. 

Little one sighed and nestled herself against him, for the first time she seemed at peace.


End file.
